deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Blacks vs Varden
The Blacks: The rebel Targaryeans who battled the Royalist Greens for control of the Iron Throne The Varden: The heroic rebels of Alagesia who fought to free their land from Galbatorix Today, we have a epic battle between 2 fantasy rebels, who both had dragon riders fighting for them. Both also fought a King who also had Dragon Riders on his side, but how would they fare against eachother? Well let's take a look. Every known soldier and faction that declared for these two rebels will be present, regardless of how large or small their role was in either war. The Blacks Of all the wars that the continent of Westeros has played host to, none of them, not even the current War of the Five Kings, were as destructive, devastating or tragic as the Dance of the Dragons, a Targaryean civil war of succession. The seeds of war were planted durring the reign of King Viserys Targaryean first of his name, his queen had failed to produce a healthy son, so instead the King made a controversial decision, he annointed his daughter, Princess Rhaenyra as his heir. Years later, Viserys remarried and his new wife, Queen Allicent of House Hightower, gave him a son, Aegon. After Viserys died, the Small Council meet to discuss the difficult situation he left behind with 2 potential heirs. However the discussion soon turned into an argument. Rhaenyra's supporters argued that the Kings law is law and that Rhaenyra must be crowned Queen, but Aegon's supporters argued that Andal law and tradition says that a son comes before a daughter. In the end, Aegon's supporters staged a coup and Aegon was crowned King. When Princess Rhaenyra learned that her half-brother was crowned King, she was so shocked that she miscarried her unborn daughter. She assembled her own small council and was crowned Queen at her personel castle, Dragonstone and declared Aegon a traitor. She sent her sons to rally any Westerosi Lords loyal to her, while Aegon sent representatives to rally any Lords loyal to him. And so the Dance of the Dragons began. Rhaenarys faction was called "The Blacks" named after the color of a gown she had worn at a tourney, while Aegon's faction was called "The Greens", named after the color of a cown Allicent had worn at a tourney as well. The Civil War tore Westeros apart, brother fought brother, Targaryean fought Targaryean, and Dragon fought Dragon, in a miriad of battles fueled by ambition, desire, and the Iron Throne. In the end, neither Rhaenyra or Aegon survived, and their factions grew too exhausted to continue fighting, neither side really won. The war ended when Rheaenyra's son Aegon third of his name, married his half uncle's daughter. It took a whole generation for the Seven Kingdoms to recover from the tragic civil war, and the dragons soon became extinct. Units Dragonstone soldiers. (Yes yes, I know these are Baratheon Dragonstone soldiers, but since no pictures or information about Targaryean Dragonstone soldiers exist I'm going to have to go with the next best thing) The men at arms of Rhaenyra's castle, Dragonstone. Dragonstone men are well-equipped and well-trained although at the cost of numbers. Dragonstone soldiers are distinguishable from other soldiers, as their helmets are flat on top with a reinforced faceplate and are silver. Their uniforms are grey and have silver plate in front and their shields have the sigil of their house. Most of them are infantry (due to the fact that Dragonstone cannot grow crops). House Stark soldiers. One of the Houses that declared themselves to Rhaenyra was House Stark of Winterfell, who allied with Rhaenyra via the Pact of Fire and Ice. The average Stark soldier wears a brown or dark blue coat with green or grey sleeves, with chainmail worn under it and a suit of studded leather armor worn over it, also wears a pair of grey or brown leather boots. The soldiers are often equipped with helmets and rounded shields of steel or iron, both grey in color and the shields emblazoned with the Stark Direwolf. Warriors in the Northern heavy cavalry or heavy infantry wear relatively cheap brigandine armor, with many choosing to wear mail underneath as well. The Winter Wolves. An elite corp of Northern Soldiers who fought for the Queen, these men ride shaggy northern horses and use axes, mauls, spiked maces, and ancient iron swords. They led the attack and charged the Greens Lannister spearmen five times in the Battle by the Lakeshore, with two thirds of the northmen killed or wounded in their victory. In the Butcher's Ball, Lord Dustin sounded the charge of the northmen and their river knight allies against Ser Criston Cole, the Kingmaker. They also killed Lord Ormund and Ser Bryndon Hightower, two of Aegon's favorite henchmen. Manderly Knights. One of House Stark's most powerful vassals, House Manderly is one of the few Northern Houses to follow the Faith of the Seven and as such, one of the few Northern Houses to have Knights in their servace, and these knights were sent to fight for Rhaenyra. They are heavily armored as are their horses and are armed with tridents rather then lances. Riverlands soldiers. One of House Targaryeans most loyal vassals, House Tully and the Riverland vassals swore loyalty to Rhaenyra. They are lightly harmored in chainmail, but they are numerous and helped win the Second Battle of Tumbleton. Knights of the Vale. One of the most respected Knightly orders of Westeros is the Knights of the Vale. The knights of the Vale are also capable of battling in the ice and snow due to the Vale's many altitudes, ranging from high to low ranges and are armed with lances and swords. Their horses are not armored, making them faster calvalry. Ironborn raiders. When The Blacks offered the Ironborn the chance to raid Lannister and Hightower coastlines, which were loyal to the Greens, House Greyjoy and the Ironborn joined the Blacks. Though they are lightly armored, Ironborn are fast and mobile and revel in fighting and killing. Velaryon soldiers. The elite of the Blacks, the soldiers of House Velaryon are heavily armored and armed with swords and spears, are very hard to kill. Yet being a Narrow Sea house their army is small compared to others. Reachmen. The land of the Reach was heavily divided by the Dance of Dragons, especially since the liegelords the Tyralls refused to take a side. So instead, the various vassals choose sides by their own will. Reachmen who sided with the Blacks incuded the Beesbury's and Tarly's, the latter have some of the strongest archers in the Seven Kingdoms. Reachmen are heavily armored and their armies have the greatest numbers in all of Westeros since the Reach can feed the most soldiers. Heroes Queen Rhaenyra Targaryean. The leader of the Black Rebellion, Rhaenyra was promised the Iron Throne as a young girl, only to have it stolen from her by her Half-Brother, Aegon. Though she is the rightful heir to the throne, she is ruthless against her enemies and anyone who double-crosses her faces brutal penealties. Nevertheless she is very protective of her husband and five sons. She is a skilled rider and these skills helped her take King's Landing. Prince Damon Targaryean. Rhaenyra's deadliest champion, Damon Targaryean is also her Uncle and Husband(Tragaryeans are known for inbreeding). Despite his old age Damon is still a skilled rider and fighter. He is also a cunning strategist and his military genius led to numorous victories for the Blacks. He was able to lure the majority of the Green army away from Kings Landing, allowing Rhaenyra's to take it almost without a fight. Damen is also ruthless, as deomstrated when he hired two assassins to kill Aegon's sons in retalliation for the death Prince Lucery's, one of Rhaenary's sons. Aegon's weakness is that sometimes he does not fasten a safety restraint to himself while riding, and while it does allow him to attack an enemy rider should he be above them, it also lead to his death. Lord Cregan Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Lord Cregan Stark is considered one of the finest swordsmen in all of Westeros as he defeated Prince Aemon Targaryean the Dragonknight. He has a strong sense of justice, even towards his enemies. Lord Roderick Dustin. Leader of the Winter Wolves, Lord Dustin is famous for taking the life of Ser Criston Cole in the battle of Butcher's Ball, charging the Lannisters 5 times durring the battle of lakeshore and killing Ormund and Bryndon Hightower. He is brave, fierce and unafraid to die. Lord Kermit Tully. Kermit Tully is best known for fighting in the Battle of the Kingsroad, the final battle of the Dance of Dragons, where he slew Lord Borros Baratheon, a loyal Green and ended the war. He is a skilled battle commander and warrior, never giving up, even though Queen Rhaenary was dead at the time of the battle. Dragons Syrax. The Queen's personal dragon, Syrax was ridden by Rhaenary since she was a girl. She is huge and formidible, but not as experienced as other dragons. She helped Rhaenary take Kings Landing, and killed countless Smallfolk durring the riot in Kings Landing before being killed herself. Caraxes. Damon's Dragon, Caraxes is formidible, experienced and fearsome, but not as big or strong as Syrax. Caraxes helped Damon claim victory at the Siege of Harrenhal and was present at the Duel above the Gods Eye against Prince Aemon Targaryean, a Green and his dragon Vhagar. Both riders and dragons perished, Varden At the end of the Dragon War, the Broddring Kingdom was overthrown by the fallen Dragon RIder Galbatorix who founded the Empire. For 100 years he ruled the human lands of Alagaesia with an Iron Fist. But not everyone bowed to him. Founded by the Wizard Brom, the Varden's sole purpose was to overthrow Galbatorix and restore the Broddring Kingdom. The Varden had many leaders throughout their war, but the most notable ones were Ajihad and his daughter, Nasuada. The Varden's ranks included not just humans, but also dwarves as well, late in the war, elves joined as well, as did urgals and werecats. The Varden were also supported by the small independent Kingdom of Surda. For many years they warred with Galbatorix and his servents, but the tide turned in their favor when the Dragon Rider Eragon and the Dragon Saphira joined their cause. With his aid, the Varden maintained their alliance with the dwarves, gained new allies in the form of Carvahall villagers, learned Galaborixes weakness and won the war. Nasuada was crowned Queen of the new Broddring Kingdom and Alagaesia saw the dawn of a new golden age. Soldiers Varden Soldiers. The standard footsoldiers of the Varden, their ranks include swordsmen, arhcers, pikemen and cavalry. Their armor ranges from medium to heavy, giving them protectiona and mobility. Dwarves. A native race of Alagaesia, dwarves are skilled warriors, miners and workers of stone and metal. Though they stand under 5 feet, they are very strong. They primarily weild axes and wear thick armor. However they are slow. Elves. Elves posses inhuman abilities, such as strength, durability, speed and agility. It is said that even the weakest elf of any gender can overpower any human with ease, though many elves were slain durring the Rider War. They also have a natural affinity with nature and could bend it to their will, though they respected it greatly. Unlike traditional elves, these elves prefer using swords and spears rather then bows and arrows. Archers do exist in their ranks, though they are rarer. They are also skilled horseback riders. They ride magic elven horses that don't require saddles, brindles or sturrups. Urgals. The Urgal culture is centered around warfare: the societal ranks of both males and females are decided by their ability to kill. Urgals are a tribal race and each tribe is under the authority of a warchief, or "Nar" in the Urgal tongue. These tribes often fight each other as well as human settlements or cities. Elite among the Urgals are the Kull,above eight feet tall on average and had legs like tree trunks. Kull seem to be trained Urgals, though it is not clear just how they grow to be Kull or "normal" Urgals. This does however make them vulnerable to archers. Surda Cavalry. Surda's cavalry is considered the small Kingdom's deadliest weapon. Fast and mobile, they have slain many Imperial soldiers, yet they are lightly armored. Carvahall villegers. When their village was attacked by the Empire, Carvahall's people formed a peasent militia to defend themselves. Despite not having any military training and being armed with farm equipment, their knowledge of Carvahall's layout, building talants, and guerilla tactics claimed the lives of many Imperial soldiers. Though they were defeated, they retreated to Surda and joined the Varden. Werecats. The most mysterious members of the Varden, and the most mysterious of Alagaesia's inhabitants, Werecats have the ability to turn into cats and feral looking children with cat features. They have the ability to command normal cats, while they themselves serve as scouts, assassins and guerilla fighters armed with daggers, throwing knives, claws and teeth. Heroes Lady Nasuada. The leader of the Varden durring the final years of the war after the death of her father, and the eventual Queen of the restored Broddring Kingdom, Nasuada has had to face threats both inside and outside. And yet she has proven to be a skilled leader, military strategist and even a warrior. Eragon: Nasuada's champion, Eragon is the first of a new generation of Dragon Riders. The son of the Wizard Brom, Eragon lived with his Uncle and Cousin in his childhood. But when he found a blue dragon egg, and hatched the dragon Saphira, he life changed forever. Under Brom's guidence, he learned combat, magic, and after Brom's death, joined the Varden. He learned more about Dragon Riders from the elf Oromis. After Nasuada was captured by Galbatorixes forces, he assumed temporary leadership of the Varden and durring the siege of Uru,bean, he finally defeated Galbatorix. Oromis. Eragon's second mentor durring his time living with the Elves, Oromis is a veteran of the Dragon War. he is a skilled spellcaster and warrior, however his injuries from the previous war cause him seizures, leaving him vulnerable for a short ammount of time. To help and aid him, he has the dragon Glaedr whom he is bound to as a rider. Though he was able to stand toe to toe against the Empire's soldiers, and even Murtagh, Galabatorixes champion, his seizures spelled his doom in the end. Princess Arya. The daughter of Queen Islanzadi, ambassador to the Varden, and eventual Queen of Du Weldenvarden, Arya is a master swordswoman, magic user and politican. Like all other elves, she has amazing strength, durability and agility. However she is vulnerable to certain types of magic and dragon fire. Roran. The leader of the Carvahall villegers and Eragon's cousin, Roran has no actual military training, but he is brave, determined, and has proven to be a capable leader. He developed numorous guerilla strategies to help Carvahall defend itself from Galbatorix and has developed new war strategies for the Varden against the Empire. He is also a surprisngly capable fighter using only a hammer, and survived the siege of Uru,bean and even gained the respect of the Elves. Dragons Saphira. Eragon's dragon, Saphira is the last known female dragon in existence. She is very protective of Eragon, even to the point of disobeying him if it would be for his safety. She would even betray the Varden would she feel that they were directly threatening Eragon She enjoys fighting and relishes in battle. Gleadr. Oromis's dragon, Gleadr is a hardend veteran of the Dragon War. However like Oromis, he does have permement injuries, such as the fact that one of his legs is just a stump because he lost one of he hands in battle. He is larger then Saphira, but he is older and slower. How would this battle play out? Difficult to say. The Varden have magic and fantasy races on their side, but the Blacks are more destructive because of their leaders ruthless nature, while the Varden are more heroic and are more protective of life, even though their war was destructive in it's own right. And though the Varden's enemies were humans, they still suffered many casualities. Battle begins August 21st. It's a battle of opposites Humans vs Fantasy races Real life medieval inspired vs fantasy inspired Morally ambigious rebels vs heroic rebels? Which fantasy rebel army with dragon riders is deadliest? Note* I didn't put Orik, Orrin, Gartzhvog or Solembum in because I wanted 2 dragon riders for both rebels to even the the odds, so I could only put in two other non rider characters from the Inherirtence cycle. If I made any mistakes in the descriptions, inform me so I can fix it. Battle The Varden army march onto a vast field. Nasuada leads at the front on her horse. So far, they are the only ones present. A strange roar fills the air and Eragon and Saphira fly over the army. The soldiers cheer chanting “Shadeslayer!” The young rider and dragon land right next to Nasuada. “I was beginning to fear you would not arrive”. Nasuada says. “Me and Saphira will always aid the Varden when we can” replies Eragon “But where are the enemies?” asks Saphira. Just as Eragon repeats Saphira’s question to Nasuada, a thunder of horse gallop fills the air. The Black Army appears. The Black Targaryean rebel banner is seen along with the Sigil’s of Houses Stark, Tully, Arryn, Greyjoy, Manderly, Beesbury, Valaryon, Dustin, Tarly, Stokeworth, Royce, Blackewood and Bracken. But what shocks the Varden, is that not one, but two dragons land at the front of the army, Queen Rhaenyra, and her husband and uncle, Prince Damon riding on Syrax and Caraxes. “This Varden are amongst the most stubborn enemies I’ve ever encountered.” Remarks Damon. “They’ve never taken the bait to any trap I’ve laid for them, we’ll have to deal with them army to army.” “Be careful Damon, they have dragons as well. Offer them the terms” orders Rhaenyra. Damon and Caraxes leap into the air and land at the middle of the field. “I think they have a message. Go see what they want Eragon” orders Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira fly to the center and land in front of Damon and Caraxes. Damon is perplexed by Eragon’s half human half elven physical traits, while Eragon is surprised that a pure human at that age could be a rider. Saphira tries reading Craxes mind but can’t detect anything. The two dragons snarl at eachother. “I thought the Targaryeans were the last riders in existence. Nonetheless boy, I must order you to surrender.” Eragon is not shaken by Damon’s demand. “The Varden bow to no monarch until our goal is reached.” Damon frowns. “Then, in the name of Rhaenyra of the House Targaryean, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady Regeant of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, you must die. Prepare for battle.” The two riders fly back their respective armies. “Could you read anything in his dragon Saphira?” asks Eragon. “Strangly no. I wonder if the dragons the enemy rides are different types then I? Could you read anything in the army?” “Yes Saphira. There are many brave men in that army, some even honorable, especially those fighting under the wolf banner. Daemon and Caraxes arrive back at his armies side. “They refuse to bend the knee”. Rhaenarys is not pleased by this. “Send in the Reachmen. ” The armies under the banners of Houses Tarly, Beesbury and other Reach houses march forward. Eragon and Saphira arrive back at their side. Nasuada already sees the Reachmen mobilizing. “Men of the Varden, go forth!” The Varden men assemble. The Reachmen and Varden soldiers charge. As Eragon watches the charge he turns to Nasuada. “Shall me and Sapphire intervene?” “No Eragon, they have two dragons with them. It would be two against one.” Eragon smiles. “Not necessarily.” Eragon and Saphira reaches out with their minds. “Masters, can you hear us?” “We hear you.” reply two older voices. Suddenly Oromis and Glaedr appear and land right next to Eragon and Saphira. “It is a good day for battle Eragon.” announces Oromis. Back at the Blacks side, Rhaenrys and Damon are shocked. “We must hold our own positions my.love.” Damon suggests “They have two dragons as do we. We must wait and see how this goes, then go in for the kill.” Soon, the Varden and Reachmen smash into eachother. At first it seems the fight is fairly balanced. The Tyrells and the half of the other houses of the Reach are not present and as a result the reach men are fighting at only half their numerical strength, making them on equal number footing with the Varden men. However the Reachmen are more heavily armored and soon begin to dominate the battlefield. In addition, the archers of House Tarly begin launching vollys. The Varden men are getting slaughtered. Nasuads realizes something must be done quickly. “Men of Surda, honor your oaths!” Suddenly, the Surden cavalry appear on the flank of the Tarly archers. The archers have no defense against against cavalry and become meat for the grinder. “Dwarves, attack!” orders Nasuada. The dwarves with their heavy armor begin their slow charge. Eragon enters a meditative state to try and analyze the Blacks strategy. The Varden men start to regain moral with the dwarves moving in and begin to slowly turn the tide on the Reachmen. The Surda horsemen decide to aid the varden men and prepare to enter the frey, but a horn blows. On two sides the Knights of the Vale, Manderly Knights and the Winter Wolves lead by Roderick Dustin charge. The Varden and Surdans realize they are no match for the combined for three different cavalry and retreat to the charging dwarves. The Westerosi forces soon catch up and with the added strength of the dwarves the battle has become 50/50 again, because the Westerosi numbers are still greater. Back at the Blacks side of the field, Rhaenyra is watching carefully. “Send in the Ironborn and Valaryian men around the main battle and attack the enemy from behind. Damon gives a signal and the Ironborn and men of House Valayrion sneak into the trees and begin to approach the Varden’s rear. Meanwhile in the main fighting, the Black cavalry seems to be in a stalemate against the dwarves who are stronger then humans and have stronger armor. But the Blacks horses amplify the riders attacks via their speed. Roderick and his Winter Wolves are repeatedly withdrawing and charging again and again. Arya sees this and decides to take action… but not alone. “People, come!” she announces in the Ancient Language, and the eleven part of the Varden army charge. With their natural speed and the speed of their elven horses, they reinforce the Dwarves, Varden and Surdens and the Reachmen. The strength and agility of the elves is proving to be effective as Knights of the Vale, Manderly Knights and Winter Wolves start to be driven back. Meanwhile, the Ironborn and men of House Valaryion are sneaking through the woods. Eragon soon senses them. “My lady, enemy troops are trying to flank us and attack us from behind!” Nasuada turns to a messenger. Send word to Roran and the Werecats. As the Ironborn and Valaryion men make their move, they come across a series of barricades and trenches, behind them are Carvahall villagers armed with farming equipment. Roran steps forward. “Turn around and leave.” The Ironborn and Valaryion men laugh. Suddenly throwing knives kill some Ironborn and Werecats spring out of hiding places and kill some Ironborn. But the Valaryion men, more heavily armored are harder to deal with. The Werecats are beginning to get killed and some Valaryion men and Ironborn begin breaking through the barricades. The Werecats have to retreat and the Blacks break through the Carvahall barricades. Some fall into the trenches and are impaled on spikes, others cross the trench and engage the villagers. The villagers fight tooth and nail and even kill some Ironborn and Valaryion men, but their enemies are better trained and equipped. Roran slams several enemies with his hammer but he too is becoming overwelmed. Eragon soon sense that his cousin is in grave danger. “Lady Nasuada, I must aid my cousin.” “No Eragon. Your needed here. Don’t worry, I’ll send someone else to aid them.” She gives a hand signal, and a tattered war banner is raised up. Roran and the last villagers are on the verge of being wiped out when suddenly roars and battlecries fill the air. Suddenly Urgals and Kull charge the Ironborn and Valaryions and begin wiping the floor with them. Soon the Werecats emerge again and attack the Ironborn and Valryions from behind. Soon all the Ironborn and Valaryion men are dead and the Villagers, Werecats and Urgals cheer. “Follow me!” Shouts Roran. The battle is that way! Arya has slain Lord Dustin and the Varden Men, Surda Men, Dwarves and Elves are winning the main battle. Then Roran, the Villagers, Urgals and Werecats charge into the main battle. Rhaenyra is not pleased. “Lord Stark! Lord Tully!” Lord Cregan Stark and Lord Kermit Tully approach their Queen. “Send forth all your men and the men of Dragonstone!” “As you command Your Grace.” Replies Cregan. Soon the full might of Houses Stark and Tully, their banner men along with the Dragonstone soldiers charge forth. The Northmen and River soldiers begin to deal casualties on the elves and dwarves and prove formidable against the Urgals. The main battle is once again 50/50. Damon is growing restless. “With your permission, shall I slay our enemies?” Rhaenayra sighs. “Very well. But be careful of the other dragons.” Damon smiles and Caraxes leaps into the air. Eragon sees this. “Fly Saphira” “With pleasure.” Saphira leaps into the air as well Soon Damon, Eragon, Caraxes and Saphira are charging at each other in flight. Soon the two dragons are clashing in midair. Caraxes is smaller then Saphira, but he’s more maneuverable. Damon and Caraxes soon fly straight up, Eragon and Saphira pursue. “Wait a minute, Saaphira, this looks like a trap. “The enemy is there little one, we must pursue!” replies Saphira. Damon unstraps himself, draws his sword, and jumps from Caraxes sword pointed right at Eragon. “Look out!” roars Saphira. Eragon draws Brisingr. extends his hands. “Brinsingr!” Fire spews from Eragon’s hand and hits Damon in the face. Damon screams and loses concentration. He falls to his death. Saphira catches up to Caraxes, grabs him by the jaws and cracks his neck, Caraxes falls dead. “NO!” cries Rhaenyra. She and Syrax fly forth heading straight at Eragon, but are intercepted by Oromis and Gleadr. “Apprentice, head back down and help the ground forces, I’ll handle here.” orders Oromis. Eragon and Saphira comply and fly back down. Back on the ground battle, thing are still going 50/50. The Blacks have more men, but the Varden have non humans that the Westerosi armies are not used to fighting. Lady Nasuada decides to join the battle but it still is a blood bath. Roran smashes through some enemies and comes face to face with Lord Stark. Roran and Cregan clash sword and hammer. But the tide turns in favor of Cregan when Lord Tully joins him. Roran swings wildly but Cregan sees an opening and stabs Roran, who falls down dead. “NO!” cries Eragon upon seeing his cousin die. Saphira proceeds to roast the Dragonstone soldiers who are still charging. Eragon jumps from Saphira into the fighting and begins to turn the tide. Back in the air, Oromis and Gleadr have Rhaenyra and Syrax on the run with their magic and elven abilities. But Oromis suddenly has seizure and he and Gleadr freeze. Seeing an opening, Rhaenyra and Syrax fly at them, and Syrax roasts the elderly elf and dragon who fall down dead. The queen and her dragon then fly down to finish their enemies. Eragon sees her coming and narrowly dodges a fire blasts that kills some elves, men, dwarves, urgles and werecats. Saphira lands and Eragon mounts her and rise to face the queen. Syrax and Saphira are roughly the same size, but Saphira is the more skilled Dragon. Eragon however uses the Way of Knowing to interpret Rhaenyra’s movement and relays the info to Saphira. Syrax flies forth again, opens her jaws to breath fire, but Saphira dodges as Syrax flies by breathing fire. Saphira flies higher and flies down on Syrax and grabs the Targaryean dragon by the throat, and breaks her neck, Rhaenyra falls to her death. Upon seeing the death of their queen, the blacks lose moral and are routed and surrounded. The survivors along with Cregan and Kermit are certain they will die. Lady Nasuada approaches them. “I lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden, have decided to spare your lives. You are not bound by magic, but by oath and duty to your queen. And fought for a cause similar to ours, to see justice prevail. So you have my permission to leave, provided you never threaten the Varden again.” “Your terms are accepted Lady Nasuada.” says Lord Cregan. “But remember, Winter is Comming.” As the surviving blacks, the surviving Varden cheer in victory. Winner: Varden Expert Opinion: The Varden won because of their diversity in race and they had magic. The Blacks put up a really good fight, but lacked diversity and magic. I would also like to apologize for how long it took to write this battle, but it was harder then I thought to write a battle with this many units, not to mention these armies are from two of my favorite fantasy stories, so it was also emotionally difficult. My next battle will have smaller armies with fewer units. It will also be posted when GOT season 8 ends. So join me next year in a battle of the North when the Kingdom of the North from Game of Thrones clashes with the Northern Water Tribe from Avatar The Last Airbender. Category:Blog posts